


En la cámara del Patriarca

by adanhel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Orgy, PWP without Porn, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: Lo había citado en sus habitaciones.  A él y a otras dos bellezas. Era una invitación que no se podía rechazar.





	En la cámara del Patriarca

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta ubicada en un AU temporal que suelo manejar con mi hermana. Para simplificar, sería después de ganar la batalla contra Hades, con Athena decidiendo que por que va a renunciar a tener doce o mas macizorros solo por que murieron cuando todos los demás dioses se pasan eso por el culo.
> 
> Ademas, ¿quien quiere encargarse del trabajo burocrático/administrativo de una organización religiosa-militar si puede hacerlo alguien mas?

Hermosos ojos se posaron en él apenas entró a la habitación. Sabía que lo estarían esperando, pero no por eso era menos impactante. Sin embargo no podía demostrar que tenía ciertas dudas respecto a lo que pasaría. Su hermano jamás lo dejaría olvidarlo.

Y era imposible razonar con él una vez que se le metía una idea en la cabeza.

-Te esperó en mis habitaciones.-le había dicho.

Las de Patriarca, obviamente. Él no olvidaba ni por un segundo que era superior a cualquiera en ese lugar. Que todos debían obedecer su voluntad.

Su voz, cerca de su oído, lo hizo temblar. Su aliento cálido. Maldito fuera por tener ese efecto sobre él.

-Ya que insistes, aprovecharé cada segundo.-amenazó, pero Saga solo lo miró con una chispa divertida en los ojos antes de responderle.

-Claro que lo harás.

Ahora estaba ahí, y a unos metros, sentados sobre un diván lleno de cojines, Mu y Shaka lo aguardaban, ojos verdes y azules, que antes lo habían mirado con miedo o con lastima, como si valieran tanto la pena…

Pero la valían.

Ambos eran preciosos. Talentos únicos además de bellezas extraordinarias que se habían rendido por voluntad propia a los pies de su hermano, en vez de a los suyos, al menos hasta ese momento. Esa noche haría las cosas cambiar. Los miró, y sus ojos recorrieron descarados las siluetas esbeltas, la pálida piel apenas cubierta por mechones de cabello que caían hasta sus regazos, amontonándose sobre ellos, ocultando su desnudez.

A veces, Saga era demasiado predecible, y él siempre había considerado la ropa un estorbo, pero ególatra como era, seguro vestiría de patriarca, pensó, volviéndose a buscarlo en las sombras de la habitación.

Una túnica negra, sujeta por una cinta en su cintura, delineando su silueta perfecta, su mirada, intensa como siempre, fija en él, quemando su piel, y eso que ni siquiera habían tenido contacto físico. Aun. Su largo cabello, más que el propio, y lo único que podría diferenciarlos a ojos profanos, cayendo detrás de sus anchos hombros, enmarcando su atractivo rostro al mismo tiempo, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

Kanon entró a la habitación, y las hojas de la puerta se deslizaron solas, silenciosas, detrás de él, como si fuera a irse. No lo habría hecho incluso si de verdad no quisiera estar ahí, y ahora menos, cuando había visto ya lo suficiente para saber que valdría la pena seguir el juego de Saga.

Esto era exactamente lo que esperaba de él. Una demostración de su poder, aunque estaban en igualdad. Una muestra de que era mejor, que seguía teniendo lo que una vez ambicionaron, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a compartirlo, así como estuvo dispuesto a entregarle Géminis. Una retorcida prueba de su amor, que entendía perfectamente porque algo igual llegó a cruzar su mente, solo que estando en sus propios territorios, con esas bellezas que poseyó y que Saga nunca llegó a imaginar siquiera pero igual le compartiría, tan bueno como era, tanto como lo quería.

Por eso aceptó. En el fondo, sabía que no podía ser de otra manera.

¿Cómo podría tener si no a esas bellezas, siendo él mismo? Llegó a desear que solas se rindieran, a esperar que Saga lo dejará tomar la iniciativa y hacer las cosas a su modo, pero ahí estaba, rodeado por ellos, que lo miraron fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que la tensión se sintió desbordante, o así se lo pareció a Mu, que se levantó y caminó hacia él, un sensual balanceo con cada paso, echando atrás su cabello desordenado con lo que largos mechones cayeron elegantemente por su espalda, una actitud tan diferente a la usual.

¿Saga estaría ocupando sus técnicas de manipulación en él?

Una mano delicada se posó sobre su pecho, la otra se entrelazó con su propia mano. Los hermosos ojos verdes del lemuriano lo miraban de un modo como nunca lo habían hecho, anhelante, aunque aun ligeramente temeroso, pero más que de miedo, de expectación. Una mirada que había poblado sus fantasías por mucho tiempo.

Kanon sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza, y aunque pensó de sí mismo que era ridículo no pudo evitarlo. ¿Qué le diría Saga para que accediera? Tenía ganas de negar que estaba emocionado o anticipó lo que vendría, pero su aliento se detuvo cuando su gemelo se acercó a él, su pecho contra el suyo, y le susurró apenas audible.

-Un regalo. Pero no es de mi parte.

Eso quería decir que no hizo nada para que Mu se portara así, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque se había estremecido al oír su voz, su cuerpo reaccionando a ese sonido ronco que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Justo lo que no hubiera querido que ellos vieran desde un inicio.

Saga lo miró complacido y lo rodeó, dejando a Mu al frente, y al llegar a su espalda deslizó sus manos por dentro su camisa, recorriendo su vientre tenso, perfectamente plano y yendo hacia arriba para sacar la prenda mientras el lemuriano bajaba la mirada y ofrecía púdicamente su boca, como si no supieran lo descarado que podía llegar a ser cuando tomaba confianza, cuando estaba con Shaka…

Kanon aceptó el beso. Si no era cosa de Saga debía agradecer a ese antipático rubio que ya se había tendido sobre el diván a verlos, hermoso como una escultura, confiado como una divinidad. Realmente no sabía si Saga había hecho un excelente trabajo con ese chico o si lo había arruinado. Por eso, en su momento, no le cobró haber tomado su lugar como el más cercano a él.

Sintió su mano llegar hasta su pecho, sus largos dedos trazando la línea de músculos bien tonificados de su pecho y sus piernas doblándose bajo él, mientras que su propia lengua rozaba los labios de la belleza entre sus brazos, pero después, esa misma mano subió hasta su cuello y se apretó contra su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

No se quejó, y cuando lo miró Saga se dio por bien servido y apretó solo otro poco, lo suficiente para que flaqueara y debiera apoyarse contra su pecho, dejándolo entre los dos, pero haciendo que fuera consiente que dependía de él, su rodilla presionada entre sus piernas por detrás, actuando como un asiento improvisado, dividiendo su peso de manera más uniforme.

Celos. Saga nunca había sido celoso hacia él, así que a quien debía celar era al precioso lemuriano que le robaba su atención aunque fuera su propia idea. Kanon lo ignoró y él volvió a tocarlo mientras besaba a Mu, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo por las nalgas, los dorsos de sus manos rozados por las puntas de su cabello, las palmas sintiendo el calor y la suavidad de su piel.

Pero su patriarca no se lo dejaría tan fácil cuando todo lo había organizado para vigilar lo que pasaría, como se llevarían entre ellos, y más importante, no dejar que Kanon olvidara su lugar.

Tiró de su camisa y lo hizo separarse de Mu por un momento, su mirada impaciente cuando tras un gesto burlón Kanon centró su atención de nuevo en él, por lo que dejo de fingir, sus ojos brillando con una mirada depredadora después de ver la impecable piel expuesta, así que lo obligó a ponerse de pie por sí mismo y le terminó de sacar la ropa, arrojándola al suelo, parándose detrás suyo y cerrando su boca alrededor de su cuello, como si no pudiera decidir si besarlo o morderlo, recorriendo lentamente esa piel pálida, como un artista pintando manchas rojas en la columna de su garganta.

Al darse cuenta, un destello de reproche se reflejó en los ojos de Mu e hizo un esfuerzo por besar ahí donde Saga lastimaba, sin darse cuenta que Kanon le facilitaba el acceso ladeando su cuello hasta que decidió que era tiempo de ponerle un alto a su gemelo y levantó la mano para sostener su barbilla, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás para robarle un beso impresionante.

Un sonido de sorpresa se dejó oír de la boca del lemuriano, que sabía que eso pasaría, pero aun así no estaba preparado. Saga trató de protestar, pero sus quejas fueron silenciadas por Kanon, que riéndose entre dientes, presionaba sus labios húmedos y suaves contra los suyos.

Su propio gemido se ahogó cuando unas uñas se deslizaron a lo largo de sus costados, y sus labios se abrieron involuntariamente, permitiendo que el hombre detrás de él accediera dentro de su boca mientras empujaba su lengua contra la suya, los arañazos volviéndose más fuertes cuando Mu sintió que su cuello se tensaba hacia el costado, dejando líneas rojas sobre sus costillas al paso de sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir a pesar de que desesperadamente jadeaba por respirar, la lengua de Saga por completo dentro de su boca, dominándolo.

Cuando Shaka habló en nombre de ese depravado patriarca que tenían, nunca creyó que las cosas serían así. Saga no solo le había robado el afecto de Shaka y decepcionado su propio enamoramiento de él muchas veces, si no que ahora, cuando creía que vuelto Kanon al buen camino al fin tendría oportunidad de algo más que verlo y temer lo que haría por superar a su hermano, se lo quitaba también.

Ese pesado sino de Géminis que lo encelaba al mismo tiempo que era excitante. Amor devoto, obsesivo, prohibido…

Saga disfrutó de la vista del líquido carmesí que corría por los costados del otro, persiguió las gotitas con su vista, las observó atentamente mientras fluían hacia desde la cintura estrecha hasta las caderas y se mordió los labios al verlo: no solo Kanon le resultaba excitante, instándolo a devorarlo, sino también Mu, dejando ver algo de lo que verdaderamente sentía y no su fachada perfecta, ecuánime…

-¿Sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento?-le preguntó, apoyándose en la curva de su cuello, sobre su hombro y al no obtener una respuesta inmediata lo mordió con fuerza, creando una marca que seguramente no se desvanecería incluso después de días.

-¿Solo ahora?-replicó burlón Kanon, aunque su rostro estaba sonrojado y su respiración era superficial, pues las manos del lemuriano ya se deslizaban sobre su erección.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como los dientes perforaban la delgada piel debajo de su cuello, sin poder quejarse por que su aliento era robado por esa belleza celosa y sumisa que intentaba atraer su atención de mejor modo que su gemelo.

-No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto.

La voz que no se había dejado oír se escuchó delante de él y de inmediato, los tres se congelaron. Ese chiquillo insolente se había acercado a ellos y los miraba con un dejo de superioridad, como dándoles un sermón.

-Déjame a mí.-ordenó, y Saga obedeció a la frágil belleza rubia que lo miraba con cierta dureza.

Ver a su hermano ceder ante ese chico le confirmó a Kanon algunas cosas que sospechaba, y le hizo pensar que la noche no sería tal como ese imbécil la había planeado.

Mu también se alejó un poco, abrazándose a uno de sus costados y mirando a su primer amor acercándose, apenado por lo que había hecho. Kanon lo miró de frente, complacido por la mirada que encontró en esos hermosos ojos del color del océano, aunque solo fue por un momento, pues después, la blonda belleza se dejó desplomar a sus pies, sus manos acariciando sus muslos que temblaban un poco, pues Saga había vuelto detrás suyo y los separaba con su rodilla, empujándolos hacia diferentes lados.

El toque ligero como una pluma en sus piernas era tan extraño como ver a ese altivo jovencito posando sus labios ahí donde sus dedos acariciaban, y después, cerrándose en torno a la húmeda punta de su verga. Lo que no era una sorpresa era que supiera exactamente como tocarlo, como lamer algo de sus dimensiones.

Miró de reojo a Mu, que aún se sostenía de su brazo y besaba lo que podía de su cuello y pecho sin perder detalle de lo que hacía Shaka, y después a su hermano, que recorría sin disimulos su cuerpo, vagando desde su otro hombro y trazando la pálida piel de su espalda mientras descansaba su otra mano en su cintura.

Shaka levantó la cara y los miró sin cambiar el gesto.

De verdad que no entendían, disputando uno de cada lado en vez de disfrutar. Las líneas rojas sobre el costado de Kanon incrementaron su número cuando Saga llevó sus dedos a su pecho y comenzó a frotar su pezón, haciéndolo ahogar sus gemidos hasta que las sensaciones fueron demasiado intensas y no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarse en el hombro de Saga.

Los rasguños en su piel, sin sangrar más, contrastaban contra su blancura.

-Deberíamos dejarlo estar más cómodo.-dijo Mu, con un tono claramente acusativo contra de Saga, que no conforme a tenerlos a ellos, ambicionaba a su gemelo hasta el día que había dicho sería para que estuvieran juntos y se conocieran mejor…

Como Kanon, Mu también habría querido ser solo ellos tres, o mejor aún, solo él y el nuevo guardián de Géminis…

Shaka le dio la razón y con un sonidito de succión y una mirada de reproche se separó de Kanon, con lo que a Saga no le quedó sino ceder y dejar que ese par de bellezas traidoras lo llevaran hacia la cama, al fondo de la habitación: sábanas suaves y cojines mullidos en los que sus cuerpos se hundieron fácilmente, pintando un cuadro embriagador, pues Kanon, rodeado por ellos, era como verse a sí mismo.

Y él era perfecto.

En un momento, Kanon se vio rodeado de nuevo por aquellos tres cuerpos hermosos, sin sorprenderse de que Shaka y Mu tomaran lugar a sus costados mientras Saga trepaba sobre él, solo que esta vez Mu dejó de aferrarse a él y buscó la boca de la belleza enfrente suyo, robándoles el aliento a los gemelos aunque uno ya muchas veces había visto tan magnífico cuadro.

Shaka le respondió, sin descuidar por eso a Kanon, acariciando su pecho y deslizando sus dedos sobre las marcas rojas que dejará antes Mu, que mimoso, se frotaba ahora contra él, sintiendo que al fin tomaba algo de ventaja sobre Saga, que sin perder detalle, no dejaba de acariciar el interior de sus muslos, torturándolo.

Kanon quería maldecirlo, pero fuera de su polla reclamando atención se encontraba bastante a su gusto, su pecho subiendo y bajando acompasadamente, mientras sus pensamientos eran nebulosos, nublados por la excitación, y sus manos recorrían aquellos dos cuerpos tan largamente deseados sin restricción, adorado por sus dueños.

Sintió la erección de Saga rozando su muslo interno, sus caderas empujando hacia él, y Mu y Shaka también hacían lo propio, aunque su modo de actuar era más bien frotarse un poco contra sus costados mientras sus deditos recorrían su torso y sus labios se deslizaban sobre su pecho, capturando a veces, uno u otro, uno de sus pezones y lamiéndolo, mirándolo con deseo, los labios húmedos, y arqueándose para que sus manos los recorrieran mejor, se posaran sobre las curvas de sus nalgas, más abundantes las del lemuriano, pero igual de apetecibles. De sensibles.

Llevó sus dedos al huequito que formaban con lo alto de sus muslos y toqueteo entre ellos, complacido con el rol que ahora tenía, la atención pasiva de esas dos bellezas, la dominante de Saga, que asió su cintura y se pegó a él.

Era maravillosa, la sensación de ser el centro de atención, y se volvía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Labios suaves en su cuello y su pecho, dedos finos acariciando su piel mientras unas manos más fuertes sujetaban su cintura y un muslo duro y musculoso empujaba entre sus piernas en una orden silenciosa para que los abriera de par en par mientras su dueño se acomodaba entre ellas, sus duras puntas presionando juntas, y la fricción de una erección vestida contra la suya desnuda que lo hizo jadear, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Cuando recuperó el dominio, Kanon se giró para besar a quien desde hacía años había llamado su atención con su comportamiento dulce y dejó su otra mano vagar por el interior de suaves nalgas de quien había preferido a su hermano. Podía sentir su erección húmeda contra su cadera, pero la ignoró y deslizó sus dedos sobre el cerrado agujerito que resguardaban, un tesoro que Saga había mantenido para si por mucho tiempo, hasta que escuchó su respiración volverse superficial, dejando de solo rozar para presionar, con lo que pequeñas exhalaciones de aire salieron de sus labios mientras el rubito se incorporaba a medias para mirarlo, a él, no a su gemelo.

Dejó a Mu, que también los miraba de un modo deseoso, y frente a los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo de su hermano, tomó la delgada muñeca de Shaka y la levantó para besarla, mordiéndola después suavemente, con cuidado de no romper la piel mientras dejaba marcas. No era justo que solo Saga hubiera dejado su marca en ese cuerpo. Sus cuerpos.

Mu, sintiéndose de nuevo excluido al adivinar lo que pensaba, volvió a buscar el consuelo de Shaka como tantas veces y se apoyó junto al hombro de Kanon para besarse con él. Saga, al fin viendo lo que quería, se movió más agresivamente, dejando besos por su pecho, tocando y pellizcando sus pezones con sus manos y pasando la lengua por uno mientras sus dedos presionaban otro, planeando ya como volver la atención de Kanon hacia sí mismo, pues era la razón principal por la que los cuatro estaban reunidos ahí.

Miró hacia arriba y cuando vio que sus dos amantes aún estaban inmersos entre ellos, decidió agregar sus dientes para morder su pezón, cambiando fervientemente entre morder, chupar y acariciar suavemente sus pezones, hasta que una de sus manos volvió a descender e hizo temblar a Kanon mientras trazaba con sus dedos un camino hacia abajo cuyo destino era obvio.

Por un momento, Mu se contentó solo con ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante él cuando el beso se rompió, pero al ver las manos de Saga en aguas peligrosas no pudo contenerse más, apoyándose en el pecho de Kanon y acariciándolo suavemente con su cabello.

No era justo que a él solo lo besará mientras a Shaka le daba placer con sus dedos… no era justo como veía al rubio disfrutarlo… no era justo que Saga también buscará tocar así a su hermano, rozando con sus dedos ese trasero firme, apetecible…

Cubriendo la boca de Kanon con la suya, esta vez su lengua trazó la línea donde sus labios se apretaban, conteniendo los gemidos por lo que Saga le hacía, y le mordió ligeramente los labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar y besándolo profundamente cuando se lo dio, su lengua, cálida y suave, dominándolo, empujando su cabeza hacia abajo con fuerza, haciéndolo prestarle atención.

Y Kanon lo sabía, que quería eso, pero quería tenerlo rendido, rogando por su toque, mientras que a ese otro chico, tan entregado a su hermano, lo tocaba delante de éste, demostrándole que de haber tenido la oportunidad podría haberlo tenido antes.

Nada se lo había impedido, excepto el afecto por Saga.

Y al sentir que lo miraba sobre su hombro, Mu no pudo soportarlo más y con un descaro que no se atrevería amostrar de no estar Shaka ahí, apartó a Saga y se montó sobre Kanon, sus piernas bien afianzadas entorno a sus caderas, sus nalgas presionándose contra su erección, su mano sujeta sobre su cintura por la propia mientras comenzaba a mecerse.

Pero Saga era un dios generoso, o así se consideraba, y lo permitió hacer lo que deseaba. Empujo las piernas de Kanon para que las doblara y Mu pudiera apoyarse en ellas, él acercarse más, y recogió el cabello del lemuriano sobre su hombro, besando su nuca expuesta, sus hombros pálidos, esperando el momento en que Kanon también decidiera concederle sus gracias.

Complaciente, el patriarca del derruido santuario marino retiró sus dedos del cálido y acogedor interior del rubito, cediendo a la súplica en esos ojos verdes, a la cadencia de sus movimientos que no hacían más que provocarlo. 

Sabiendo lo que vendría, Shaka se dejó caer sentado sobre sus tobillos y se estiró para buscar debajo de los cojines una pequeña redoma de aceite perfumado, mientras que Saga aflojó sus ropas, arrojándolas a un lado, exponiendo su propio cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, pero lo más importante, conservando una faja larga que ayudó a que su ropa permaneciera en su lugar, pero que ahora usaría en cosas más útiles.

Apartó la mano de su gemelo de la cintura de Mu, y cuando se volvió a verlo molesto le entregó la cinta, llevando las manos de Kanon sobre su cabeza, sus dedos actuando como esposas improvisadas.

Confundido, pues nunca creyó que Saga quisiera amarrar a su hermano –y no a él- cuando todos estaban ahí de buen grado, se giró para verlo y se topó con que él lo quería. Él lo quería, aunque estuviera mal, o así le parecía.

Mu aún era ingenuo, decidió Kanon. Si no había tenido problema con la agresión en su besuqueo inicial, menos en volverse el juguete de ese par de bellezas que no sabían que a su lado, lo eran de su hermano. Aunque esta vez, se prestaría por completo al juego solo para que todos ellos le prestarán atención a él, le dieran placer solo a él.

Lo quería todo.

Y lo tendría. Una victima dispuesta a inmolarse a sí misma, mientras la otra aguardaba su turno, y ellos, oficiantes del sacrificio, recibían la ofrenda de acuerdo a su estatus.

Encima de Kanon, Mu no había cejado en su empeño, frotándose contra él, haciendo resbalar su verga contra sus nalgas y dejando rastros húmedos contra su carne abundante que eran embarrados con cada movimiento. Detrás de él, Saga acariciaba los muslos de su hermano, mirando interesado el movimiento, tocando ambos culos, tan apetecibles y diferentes a la vez, mientras las caderas delgadas del lemuriano se balanceaban deliciosamente, presentando a los otros una visión aún mejor su cuerpo, nalgas llenas y redondas en exhibición, muslos finos temblando de anticipación, cabello suelto, brillando al bailar con el movimiento.

Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta cuando Shaka se había apartado, pero todos fueron conscientes de su regreso cuando lanzó un pequeño frasco lleno de un líquido de color transparente a Saga, que lo miró complacido antes de volverse a centrar en lo que había frente a sus ojos.

Marcas de mordidas cubriendo su cuello, sus hombros, delgadas líneas delgadas presentes en su torso, un gesto a punto de ser desesperado. Un dios victimizado, pensó Saga, como él… como lo tuvo a él, sufriendo por tanto tiempo al creerlo muerto. Al creerse loco, cuando volvía a su lado, sin decirle nunca la verdad, dejándolo creer que alucinaba.

Miró la redoma en su mano y enterró los dedos de la otra en su muslo, obligándolo a llevarlo más arriba, haciéndolo arquearse, echando su cabeza para atrás, mirándolo desafiante. No tenía ningún lugar para esconderse de su mirada, no podía irse aunque lo deseará, pues lo obligaría a ocupar esa posición que le correspondía.

Se lo follaría mientras que Kanon tomaba a esa zorra lemuriana, o mejor aún, pensó, arrodillado frente él, admirando como sus dedos se arrastraban entre sus firmes nalgas, trazando el contorno de su agujero con la punta y escuchando sus jadeos entrecortados: él los tendría a ambos.

Hundiría su verga en Kanon y sus dedos en Mu mientras su deidad hindú lo adoraba, besando sus hombros, recargada en él y mirando su obra, y cuando Kanon rogará por su piedad, se follaría a esa belleza de ojos verdes, que sería consolada de la fuerza de sus embestidas por Shaka.

Decidiéndolo, deslizó su dedo dentro de su gemelo, haciéndolo tensarse por un segundo, pues al mismo Kanon le costaba decidir si quería empujarse más en él o patearlo por no estar preparando a Mu, que al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se quejó.

-No...-dijo, pero no hizo nada, mirando fascinado como Saga hacia a su antojo y Kanon lo permitía, pero su petición fue oída.

Shaka se recargó en el hombro de Saga y tomó su muñeca, alejando su mano del trasero de Kanon y acercándola a su boca, lamiendo otro de sus dedos. Después le quitó la redoma y humedeció ambos, llevándolos hacia las curvas suaves y abundantes de Mu. 

Dios o demonio, eso no importaba. Ninguno de los dos Géminis podía apartar sus ojos de ese jovencito delicioso, dispuesto ante ellos, desnudo y deseoso, que les suplicaba con los ojos. Ambos tragaron con fuerza, el control de sus mentes perdiéndose ante sus deseos.

Shaka lo sabía, como dominarlos, y se abrazó de frente a Mu, bien expuesto a los ojos de Kanon, mientras hacía lo propio con Mu a los de Saga, sus dedos tratando de abarcar inútilmente esas nalgas generosas, separándolas lenta y cuidadosamente.

Saga sonrió, creyéndolo su deseo, y agarró el cabello lila con una mano, tirando de el para que volviera el rostro y viera como sus dedos se perdían en su cuerpo, mirando con ojos brillantes, deleitados, cómo el pequeño anillo de músculos se estiraba alrededor de su intrusión; como los dedos finos, decorados con figuras de henna, se deslizaban por la erección de su gemelo, lubricándola.

Su nada virginal Virgo, el hombre más cercano a él, que había decidido para complacerlo que el placer era tan buen camino como cualquiera para alcanzar la iluminación, y que aunque no terminaba de aprobar que su amigo quisiera entregarse a Kanon –en vez de a él, suponía- lo ayudaba.

Olvidada la vergüenza, Mu sentía que los ojos atentos de ambos Géminis sobre él lo volvían loco, casi tanto como esa sensación cálida tocando su entrada, adentrándose en él y preparándolo solo para apartarse y cederle el lugar a algo más grande.

Algo demasiado caliente, duro y húmedo.

Apenas notó cuando el agarre en su cabello desapareció y el peso en sus piernas cambió, empujado hacia adelante para que pudiera cabalgarlo mejor, apoyando sus manos en el bien trabajado pecho del caballero.

Hermoso, pensó Saga. Pintaban un cuadro hermoso. Con razón Shaka había accedido a ayudarlo a convencer a Mu. O antes a estar con ambos. ¿Qué mayor satisfacción podría tener que verlo dos veces? ¿Qué mayor satisfacción tendría él que ver como se veía follándose al lemuriano mientras se hundía en una perfección igual a la suya?

Le arrebató la redoma al rubito, que ya había anticipado él terminaría haciendo su voluntad, y vertió un hilillo entre nalgas de Kanon, separándolas y frotando antes de meter su dedo.

Kanon también lo había hecho, pero atrapado por Mu su humor había mejorado bastante y no le parecía mal. Era algo que no habían hecho antes. Metérsela ambos a ese rubito, aparentemente muy frágil para soportarlo, sí. Que Saga se la metiera mientras él se follaba a otro, no. Placer doble para él, que volvería a ser el centro de atención, pues incluso esos ojos que solían negarse a ver no se apartaban de su cuerpo.

Añadiendo otro dedo, Saga alcanzó ese pequeño lugar dentro de su gemelo que le haría tener esas reacciones obscenamente deliciosas que amaba, haciéndolo solo hasta que sintió como se entregaba, coordinando sus movimientos con los suyos; sus jadeos y gemidos vueltos un placer observar.

Incluso Shaka había dejado de abrazarse con Mu para volver a su lado, como debía, y deleitarse con la vista que le ofrendaba, sus brazos entornó a su cuello mientras que él apretaba los muslos de su gemelo entornó a su cadera, entrando en él.

Kanon se detuvo por un momento, y Mu se encargó del trabajo, apretándose hasta que su amante volvió a embestirlo, un poco más fuerte, más profundo, menos rápido. Ambos hermanos se coordinaban con facilidad, bellos y talentosos, y le daban justo aquello que necesitaba.

Se recargó contra el pecho fuerte de Saga y apoyó sus manos en sus propios muslos, dejándose llevar por lo que ellos hacían. Giró su rostro y besó al atractivo hombre, pecado andante que arrastraba a los demás con él con solo unas palabras, una mirada; y se topó con la mirada complacida de Shaka, que lo dejaba ser protagonista esa noche, y lo besó también.

Los gemelos podían gustarle, pero sus sentimientos por uno u otro eran complicados. Sin embargo, por Shaka siempre había sabido lo que sentía. Lo mucho que le gustaba. Como le ofendía que Saga lo acaparará para él, y por eso había querido a Kanon para sí mismo, su propio Géminis, que lo prefiriera, que no los apartará como hacia su hermano, empujándolo por la espalda y echándolo de vuelta sobre el pecho de Kanon.

Pero no era esa la intención de Saga. Él solo quería ver cómo, desde ese ángulo, parecía que se estaba follando a Mu. Que era su verga y no la de Kanon la que se hundía entre sus nalgas, o como, con solo moverse un poco, con dejar el delicioso cuerpo de su hermano, podrían penetrarlo a la vez en vez de solo marcar el ritmo al que lo follaban.

Aunque no le haría eso a Kanon.

Oírlo era un placer en sí mismo, verlo como disfrutaba de penetrar y ser penetrado, cada vez más cerca de su límite… apretó sus muslos con sus manos, y después se giró un poco hacia Shaka, jalándolo para besarlo mientras su mano recorría rápido su hermoso cuerpo desatendido pero no olvidado, empujándolo para que se pusiera en cuatro al lado de ellos.

-Al fin.-pensó, obedeciendo.-Al fin deja de pensar en ganarle por esta noche… por ahora…

Con Saga no se sabía cuánto duraría una decisión, es especial si atañía a su gemelo.

-Shaka…

Mu se volvió a verlo, su carita sonrojaba, sus labios húmedos, y él lo besó. Labios, mejillas, cuello… no quería estorbarlo ahora que era claro cuánto disfrutaba del ritmo impuesto por ellos, casi igual, aunque el esfuerzo fuera diferente. No solo Saga estaba en estupenda forma: también Kanon era un monumento de masculinidad.

Shaka los miró, relamiéndose mientras Saga deslizaba su mano entre sus nalgas, tocándolo justo donde debía. Mu tembló, apretándose, y el estímulo ayudó a Kanon con su propio placer, la sensación de llenura que colmaba su propio culo, embestido con maestría por su gemelo, que rozaba a cada vez su próstata mientras el hacía lo propio hundiéndose en la carne joven de quien sería su amante.

Se detuvo para sentir su orgasmo, el modo en que parecía querer exprimirlo, pero no podría, pues ponía todo de su parte para evitarlo y alargar lo que hacían, y solo las embestidas aun mantenidas por Saga los movían a ambos.

Después nada.

Kanon jadeaba sobre la cama, aturdido por su propio orgasmo, y Mu reposaba sobre su pecho, un peso cálido que había anhelado mucho tiempo, pero Saga, apenas se había corrido, llevado por la fuerza de la costumbre, se había hincado detrás de Shaka, haciendo sus caderas y metiéndosela, arrancándole un gemido quebrado.

Aun después de tanto, al inicio seguía doliendo. Pero era más lo que le gustaba, considero el rubio, apoyando su cara sobre sus brazos cruzados, las caderas bien en alto, su patriarca tocándolo hasta lo más profundo, inclinándose para besar su espalda por entre las hebras de su cabello.

Viéndolos, Kanon pensó que no podía dejarse ganar.

Su erección, aun firme, goteaba entre sus muslos, y Mu había esperado tanto…

Soltó sus manos y lo quitó de encima suyo, lo volvió espejo de la belleza rubia que sodomizaba su hermano, muy cerca de ellos, pues apenas deberían esforzarse si quisieran besarse, y empujo a Saga, que ya se volvía hacia ellos, acercándose una de sus ambiciosas manos a su víctima.

-Mu es mío.-declaró, llevando las manos a sus nalgas y probándolo al fin con sus dedos, aunque su miembro le recordara que necesitaba atención punzando por momentos.

Con los muslos bien separados, y su culito aun brillante por el lubricante, enrojecido por el roce constante, Mu se mordía los labios, expectante por qué pasaría. Si acaso ellos dos pelearían por él, si Shaka se uniría o solo lo consolaría si ese par se lo follaba a la vez.

-¿Quién dijo que él es tuyo?

-Yo.

Estaba seguro que incluso de negarlo, era lo que Mu quería. No había motivos para que no lo fuera.

-¿En serio?

Saga se estaba burlando, su mano sin apartarse, sus dedos deslizándose alrededor del borde de la entrada de Mu, ocupada aun por los dedos de su gemelo, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza por la sensación cuando presiono para meter también uno suyo.

Kanon y Shaka lo supieron de inmediato, que no estaba en su sano juicio. La niebla de placer nublaba sus decisiones, su mirada lo decía aún mejor que la siniestra sonrisa que curvaba sus labios.

Con un movimiento fluido, Shaka se incorporó, levantando sus brazos como al bailar para él y los echo tras su cuello, su espalda apoyada contra su pecho, arqueándose contra él para llamar su atención.

-Está bien.-concedió, apartando su mano y cruzándola sobre el vientre del rubio, su otra mano entre sus muslos.-Esperamos que no te arrepientas…

Mu negó levemente con la cabeza y agradeció en su mente a Shaka por mantener a raya al demente de su patriarca. Se suponía que ya debía comportase normal, pero estaba convencido de que Géminis no podía ser normal. Menos uno que había pasado por tanto, y se había reprimido tanto, aunque a cualquiera le hubiera parecido que no tuvo éxito en ello.

Sintió a Kanon moverse detrás de él, sus dedos retirarse, y después, su verga deslizándose entre sus nalgas, una y otra vez, mientras que su agujerito se retorcía por estar vacío durante tanto tiempo, sus caderas empujando hacia la polla de quien no sabía le tomaría la palabra, su propio Géminis, queriendo tomarlo.

¡Oh, sí! Claro que no dejaría que se arrepintiera de lo que dijo, así como no lo hacia él de estarse portando así esa noche. La recompensa era magnifica: un miembro grueso que llenaba sus entrañas, dilatándolo, dejándole sentir cada movimiento, cada fricción de su punta en su interior, en su borde al moverse, enloqueciéndolo, arrastrándolo a su locura…

Y después, la mano de Kanon tocando su propia erección, olvidada a propósito por que no había querido que otra sensación opacara la de la primera vez que follarían. Pero esto podía considerarse la segunda ronda, soportaba mejor, pues logro relajarse más pronto, adaptarse a ese enorme miembro entrando en el en vez de apretarse, dificultando el empalamiento al que el mismo se sometía, como hacia un rato que incluso respirar hondo para tratar de calmarse y ajustarse a su tamaño era difícil.

Aunque tampoco había ayudado la presión en su estómago, casi doliendo, por los nervios.

Shaka le dedico una última mirada antes de echar la cabeza atrás, los fuertes brazos de Saga rodeando su cintura, manteniéndolo en su lugar, golpeando ese lugar especial dentro de él, y haciendo que viera estrellas flotar ante sus ojos. Dejó escapar un grito silencioso mientras el placer irresistible, sazonado con una pizca de dolor daba vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, temblando ya solo por el pensamiento, no la sensación, de ser deseado por él.

Que aun estando esos dos, a quien buscaba sin pensarlo era a él.

Movió sus caderas de un modo que los complacería a ambos, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el par de manos que lo aferraban dejaban su cintura y lo tomaban ahora por ahí, ayudándolo con el vaivén hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, que mantenía sobre su erección, haciéndolo golpear su próstata.

Sus muslos temblaban, cerca de rendirse, pero estaba tan cerca… Abrió los ojos y miró a Mu, la saliva que escurría de su comisura, vuelta su cara hacia él, su cabello desparramado sobre la cama, su espalda descubierta, cubierta de huellas dejadas por los labios de Kanon.

Gimió en voz alta, acompañando los ruiditos excitantes del lemuriano, sus gemidos que sonaban cada vez más fuerte con cada empuje, su voz más aguda a cada momento, gritos de placer llenando la habitación, pues ambos estaban tan cerca...

Saga lo disfrutaba, acostumbrado, tomándolo como una loa a su habilidad, y Kanon ni siquiera tenía la atención suficiente para pensar en silenciarlos. Era demasiado bueno lo que pasaba.

Lo fue incluso cuando Mu se corrió y esta vez ya no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, llenándolo con su semen, mientras que el imbécil de su hermano seguía sujetando al rubito antipático que solo con él cambiaba de gesto y se portaba como alguien normal.

A pesar de cómo era.

Todos podían verlo, rozando el nirvana, y Saga aun así no dudo en dejarlo. Salirse de él, dejarlo en la cama, como al inicio, y decirle a Kanon.

-Tu turno.

Maldito bastardo, pensaron los dos involucrados.

-Hoy es tu noche de complacerlos.

Después, fue frente a Mu y Shaka, mostrándoles su erección, un gesto inequívoco, sin temor a que quisieran morderlo.

-Kanon…

Shaka podía rogar… pero había cosas que no podría hacer hasta en unos… treinta segundos… pensándolo bien, lo haría rogar, decidió Kanon.

Sin embargo, ya no era tan malo.

Llevó sus dedos a su agujerito abierto, anhelante, y comenzó a penetrarlo con ellos. Jaló a Mu por la cadera con la otra mano y los dejó lado a lado, y probó la idéntica coordinación de sus manos, chapoteando sus dedos en el culito anegado por sus propios fluidos mientras pensaba ya en como seria metérselas a uno y otro.

Si tratarían de competir entre ellos por su verga.

Después de todo, no la podrían tener a la vez como la de su gemelo, que chupaban con fruición, compartidos. Eso se los permitiría hacerlo más tarde, cuando volviera a cambiar de lugar con Saga, iguales al fin, compartiendo el premio de esa noche.

Al fin le veía utilidad a que la cámara del patriarca fuera mayor que la que tenían en Géminis. Con más cosas. Eso aumentaría la diversión.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es tanto mi primer pwp como mi primer orgia -aunque sigo sintiendo que cuatro es cuarteto, no orgia, esa es de cinco en adelante- y estoy bastante conforme con él. 
> 
> Creo que la mayor parte del tiempo, se entiende que hace cada quien. Cuando no, era intencional. 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Enlace a la portada: https://adanhel.tumblr.com/post/187824090704/httpswwwwattpadcom785777838-en-la-cc3a1mara


End file.
